Misunderstood
by KoiNoSeason
Summary: TezukaxAtobe. Finally completed. And even though, he doesn't know what to say, and just acts on inpulse, could something possibly be relayed through those actions? With you life is so confusing, but I can't help but to think it's interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer~I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

AN: Boredom. Pure boredom. TezukaxAtobe eventually, and if you like serious fics, click browser back option now. xD

* * *

'Complete this trivia to become a lucky winner!' The phrase was written in the back of every can of ponta available on the shelf during that week. Tezuka stared in disbelief.

Tezuka wanted to know if something was wrong with himself. Everywhere he went he was endlessly reminded of the narcissistic captain of the Hyoutei tennis club. Last week was the worst. He watched volleyball that was on TV before the news came on and the way the spiked ball fell on everyone's wrist reminded him of Hametsu E no Rondo, when a classmate placed a hand over his face due to a headache the Insight, and when tango music started to play in the back of the car on a certain radio station it was too much.

And now, the can of soda his pillar of support practically worshiped had Atobe's name written on it. Most likely only Tezuka noticed this coincidence.

"…viA TO BEco-…" He read it over and over making sure he wasn't just seeing it. It was there, plain as day, spread across the cold can Echizen made him hold while he was having a practice match.

Fuji looked over Tezuka's shoulder catching on quickly to what his buchou was emphasizing. "Why don't you just go and meet up with him?"

"What?" he almost dropped the can. Fuji only smiled at him knowingly, but if that was a smile or his usual face, Tezuka couldn't tell. Then to Tezuka's confused face, Fuji gave a, you shouldn't be talking because you don't have much of an expression either face. Then the taller pushed up his glasses with a well I'm sorry about that frown. Fuji then smiled again which said it's okay, oh there's Taka-san. I'll greet him, talk to you later Tezuka, and left.

Inui panicked. "Th-that's not in my data…" Not that anyone really cared. If Tezuka played doubles with Fuji, that would confuse people, but they won't. It was as likely as Mizuki becoming manly.

The stoic looking male wasn't so stoic inside now. Although his outward appearance didn't even do much as hint the fact that he was thinking of something besides tennis deeply, there were two mini me's battling whether to call Atobe up or not. Yes, outside he seemed to be staring at the practice match with undying concentration with ponta freezing one hand and his other in his pocket. Inside Kuni battled with Mitsu if his emotions should distract him from the most important thing in the world next to his life, tennis.

"You have responsibilities as the captain to maintain a good image to the tennis club and concentrate on improving your style of tennis. Not to mention watch Echizen's growth to become the pillar of support for Seigaku," Kuni reasoned, waving his tiny arms in the little space available.

Mitsu who's eyes could not be seen because of the glare in his glasses pushed Kuni to the side being squished in the space in the mind. The mind capacity was almost filled with 2/5 tennis 2/5 Atobe Keigo and 1/15 mountain climbing and fishing. They only had a limited space to converse. "But don't you see that? If he met with Atobe then maybe he would stop thinking about him so much. He needs to understand why Atobe is taking up space in his mind. It would be wise if we went to see him without letting our guards down."

Kuni contemplated the reasoning, but before he could make up his mind, thoughts about the silver haired one grew. "Okay. But, yudan sezuni ikou."

------

"What? I am not a bamboo shoot," Taki frowned chewing on a pocky stick. The club members were hanging in the locker room after practice, half dripping from sweat and the other half using that sweat to create shimmering light around themselves.

"-And you're blue cheese, bread mold...yeast," Hiyoshi started to point to people assigning them names himself not using his sweat as anything other then that, a sweat. Lastly, "Tree." He was talking about Atobe who was shimmering with something besides his sweat as well because he was just that skilled.

Oshitari raised an eyebrow at his underclassman, wondering why the heck he was called blue cheese. "What's this about Hiyoshi? I'm not seeing it at all…" curiosity won over his urge to get scold the other.

"Well, I've been called mushroom so many times now, if I'm going to gekokujou, even as a mushroom I aim for higher," he growled. It didn't matter to him what his nickname was as long as he could pretend the others were still objects of his gekokujouing. He lived for that ever since he was three years old and started martial arts.

"Still, blue cheese? Why can't I be a pretty flower?" Oshitari mumbled under his breath returning to his romance novel he was reading. Taki wanted to say something about that, but he decided to keep his mouth shut to not complicate the matter.

Just on cue as things in the locker room fell into an awkward silence at Oshitari's phrase, a cell phone rang. Gakuto hopped over to his buchou's bag nudging it towards the owner. "Oi Atobe, your phone's ringing." He informed.

"Ahn?" The silver-haired one majestically glided over with his tie slung over one shoulder and his shirt still half open. He could have made any fan girl faint at the sight of him now, but they were in the locker room there were only stalkers outside and in the bushes waiting for them to come out with an occasional male data tennis player at times. Atobe swiftly opened his bag and shuffled through its contents searching for the cause of the noise. He pulled out three cell phones by their straps and compared them. Looking confused, he placed one near his dignified face. "I wonder which one it is…"

Shishido raised an eyebrow at the sight of that, not trying to wonder why he had so many cell phones because it was just useless thinking about it. 'Just take it in,' he said to himself. 'Just take it in…'

------

"Ahn, Tezuka? What do you want?"

Tezuka held his cell phone to his ear with shaky hands, still looking expressionless as ever and letting only his body show just how nervous he really was. He remained silent at a loss for words. As Atobe's angry questioning started, Fuji giggled silently behind him and Tezuka did not appreciate that. "What? You randomly call me and have nothing to say? You can't just waste ore-sama's time like that. Say something!"

"Atobe," surprisingly his voice was saved from becoming high pitched or shaky. He gripped his phone tighter. "Let's meet at the park near the station at 7." And he hung up slinking into a nearby chair like he used up all his remaining energy just to talk.

On the other end, the king of Hyoutei was confused and angry. He didn't like it when others hung up on him first, and what Tezuka said didn't even make sense. Why was he supposed to go and meet him? What if he had plans? He wasn't always available, although he was that day, but still. Did Tezuka ever bother to think about his response? And that one park at 7? Did Tezuka know that was the time when couples hung out there? He also slunk into his sofa, looking frustrated and so very confused.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Yup it'll be continued soon!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi! Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it so much! So here is the promised second chapter always full of confusing dialect. xD  
Now if you are ready for some serious awkwardness press onward.

I do not own some of the parodies I made in here, and from onward probably won't. xD Some facts come from Prince of Tennis volume 40.5.

* * *

"Hmph," Atobe crossed his arms and legs apart standing tall looking dominant even in a park filled with strangers kissing behind him as he stood by the gate glaring at the late arriver. Technically he was right on time and Atobe came a few minutes earlier. He was displeased that he was the one who had to wait in such a place, but since he was prideful he wouldn't break a promise. Even if it wasn't even a promise to begin with.

The silver haired male had changed out of his uniform into something casual. A white collared shirt with the first button open revealing a hint of gold underneath which happened to be a necklace. To contrast the white he layered on a thick black leather jacket that glinted less then him, but enough to make a point. To match the upper attire he wore black jeans of a famous designer with gold trims that were barely seen, but it went well with his silver belt that just peeked out below his shirt. Down to his leather shoes, everything was in top condition, expected of the King of Hyoutei. Even if it was a sudden outing, he didn't dare go out without looking like he owned the place, no matter how young he was.

In comparison, Tezuka looked out of place coming in his school uniform he changed into just after practice. He didn't have the nerve to go home once so he came looking like he just had tennis practice a while ago. He still carried his tennis bag around too. The captain of Seigaku mirrored the other's posture, crossing his arms as well.

"Well?" Atobe tilted his head upward, covering his lack of height with attitude, looking down on the taller male with narrowed eyes. He was still pretty much pissed off from the brunette's lack of explanation, however he was willing to listen to the other since he came anyway. "What did you call me for?"

"Use your insight," Tezuka stated pushing his spectacles upward. He sometimes wished people could understand him as easily as Fuji or his mother.

The arrogant male dropped his arms to the side and sighed, raising his right hand level with his face and stared, hard. There seemed to be a band-aid on his third finger that the brunette noticed before he shifted uncomfortably under the stare, taking a step back from the other buchou defensively. Atobe took offense to that. "Look! You were the one that told me to-"

"…It was a joke."

An awkward silence had befallen the two, while Atobe half twitched in his frozen state, letting his hand once again drop to his side. A moment later, he recovered from the shock, and let out sort of a sigh that was half a laugh. "That aside, you didn't come here only to test that joke out on me did you?"

"On the contrary I did."

In response to the silver haired male's half a fist in the air, Tezuka took another step back holding his hands out to the front with a sweat drop.

He could usually keep his cool in front of people, not letting unnecessary things slip out of his mouth, but for some reason it was worth it to see the other entertained even if a little. A little known fact about him was that he actually did like comedy, often watching humorous TV programs. Only Oishi seemed to know this about him. He didn't speak much, but that wasn't because he didn't know what to say, he just didn't have much to say in general and as a student body representative and captain, he wanted to keep a calm demeanor up so others would follow his example. Yet, he found himself letting it down in front of his rival and no matter how many times he asked himself why, he couldn't find the true reason. He found it comfortable to be acting some random sit-com with him even in public.

Speaking of public-

"Let's change locations," He suggested, finally catching onto the late dating scene for teenage couples or drunken men doing things with other drunken men that they would most likely regret in the morning.

Atobe understood that Tezuka wouldn't tell him what he was called out for until they could find a place to talk so he complied, though making sure his discontent was expressed through his heavy sighs and irritated looks. However, the oblivious one remained, well, oblivious. Thus as they walked, one male became more and more irritated wondering why his pride wouldn't allow him to back down. He treated this like a fight and he wouldn't feel like he won until he figured out what Tezuka wanted to say. While he remained exasperated the brunette took notice to his hand once more.

"What happened?" He said eying the bandage, and breaking the silence between them.

Looking ruffled by the sudden question, the male pocketed his hand and replied in a low voice, "A cactus somehow got into my tennis bag."

No matter how odd that sounded, Tezuka knew that wasn't a joke. He purposely switched his position, walking on the left side of Atobe, steering him off from the course that would have passed by Fuji's house. How it made its way there was still a mystery, but he didn't dare question it.

They settled on a sloped field that ended with a stream separating an identical field across from it. During this time, the sun had almost set, casting a purple orange glow on the liquid surface. The water made a calming sound as it rushed as its own pace against its shores and ground. Atobe sat down unwillingly next to Tezuka, who placed his bag down next to himself on the other side, watching the water run without an expression on his face. The silver haired male opened his mouth to ask why he was called again, but the taller spoke first, cutting off his attempt.

"When I first met you, I thought you were all show," the brunette said, his placement of sight unapparent because of the glare cast on his glasses. Atobe was about to reply, but he was once again cut off. "I thought you were some arrogant rich kid with above average looks that took tennis lightly. Also, your flashiness, I couldn't believe you were a Jr. High student."

"Now wait a minute. You're the last person I want to hear that from," He was sick of being cut off and he couldn't believe what he heard. "You- when I first saw you, I could have been told I was facing the coach and would have still believed it."

"So I've been told," he looked at the other with a somewhat worried expression. "Do I really?"

"Yes."

"Oh," he pushed his glasses up for the second time and replaced it with his usual nonchalant countenance. Yet somehow he seemed upset about that.

The other seemed to notice this, and decided to put in his two cents. "Well you're really stiff all the time. If you were to smile a bit more, then you might…look younger. Well…if it doesn't work, just stand next to Sanada."

Not wanting to be lumped in with a guy that could pass for a 30 year old salesman, Tezuka turned his head back at Atobe. "Like this?" Behind the brunette's unruly hair, the other raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"…Heh…" the emperor of ice really looked like he had a conflict going on in his mind. Soon, something broke his concentration and he couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. "Ahahaha! Tezukaaaa!"

The brunette made a clicking sound with his tongue turning to face the opposite way with a sulky look. The other was holding onto his own stomach, laughing hard at the face that was made just a while ago. He knew it didn't fit him, but how about considering how he felt being laughed at for trying to smile? He found a new kind of respect for Sanada who had the same problem he did. However, it didn't feel too bad to know that he had made the other laugh. It wasn't one of his usual sarcastic ones although it was mocking him slightly. He peeked from the corner of his eye to watch the other trying to catch his breath. No, Atobe wasn't all show. Nor did he take tennis lightly. They both knew how much tennis meant to each other, but now, he felt this wasn't really about tennis anymore.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry okay? But that was just… hahaha, do it again!"

Tezuka found himself staring. He hadn't seen the other laugh so much, as if he forgot that this was still outside, and he wondered why the other looked so beautiful doing so, even if he was laughing about his face. He blushed, covering his face with his arms and resting it on his knee. "I refuse."

------

Kuni sighed. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, watching as things started to change in the mind of Tezuka Kunimitsu. It was remarkable what became apparent in the last half an hour, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to admit it.

"It seems as though there is no other explanation," Mitsu walked up to his other self. "Atobe Keigo is the someone just for you."

Kuni pushed Mitsu away this time. "Stop reading Chobits."

------

The silver haired male was trying to pull the other away from his arm, half apologizing, but a smirk still on his face after laughing so much. Tezuka didn't want to be seen at the moment, but the other won after almost placing himself completely on top of the other. He had a confused frown on his face along with an embarrassed blush. Atobe seemed confused by the expression, feeling as if he had crossed a line he wasn't supposed to before his thoughts were cut off from being pulled down.

"Te…zuka?" he was held in a tight embrace, the other below him not about to let go anytime soon.

"I wanted to see you and make sure Atobe," the confused boy could feel the vibration from the brunette against his cheek as he rested on his chest.

Soon, the grip loosened and they sat up, but before Atobe could recover from confusion, the brunette had caressed his cheek their lips meeting in the most awkward kiss one could imagine.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading again~ Next chapter will be the last. Until then~!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi hiii! Sorry about the very late eeer, update. And the quality. ; But here it is, the last chapter. =] Thank you for all that supported me so far. I plan to keep on writing... xD and getting better at stories.

* * *

Atobe held his breath, unable to grasp the situation. There was his ultimate rival in front of him, and, and… his face turned pale and a deep shade of crimson at the same time. He pushed the other away, got up quickly and ran.

"Atobe…" Tezuka also got up, but watched the other's back become smaller as he ran further and further away. He frowned to himself, wondering what overcame him. Before, he was numb, but as reality dawned on him, there was a remarkable pain stabbing at his chest. Usually, he wasn't the one to get himself into these kinds of uncomfortable situations. Also, he was supposed to be able to control his emotions and actions as easily as the tennis ball. As the pain increased, his mind became blank, trying to hang on to the little self control he had left. No, he wasn't going to break down here.

So instead, in a tiny corner in the back of his mind, Mitsu sobbed sitting with his arms around his knees, while Kuni awkwardly comforted him. Mitsu was always the softie, but with Kuni there, it balanced things out. At least outwardly, Tezuka was trying to battle his emotions out of the way.

Little time passed before noises of an argument brought him back from his thoughts.

-

The silver haired male ran, but he wasn't thinking about where he was going. Just straight, somewhere far away from that scene. His heart raced, but if it was from that incident back there, or from the reckless running, he didn't know. He didn't dislike Tezuka, but something like what he did, he wouldn't have expected ever to happen. Now he was confused. What did the other think about him? Was it spur of the moment or something else? What did he think about Tezuka? His mind was a complete mess.

All he knew was, if he didn't run, he wouldn't know what to do. If he remained where he was, the feeling would overwhelm him and he wouldn't be able to calm himself down. He didn't want to be sucked into more confusion and have himself fumble for questions or the right way to ask them. It just wouldn't be him.

That was the problem, he speculated. Whenever he was with Tezuka Kunimitsu, he would be sucked into the oblivious brunette's pace, having to explain things or having him explain things that he wasn't familiar with, but never quite understanding each other. Still, the experience was an interesting one, and learning about the other got him to believe they would make good rivals. And he would admit, the other was skilled at tennis. Something they both lived for and shared a strong passion about.

But beyond that? He wasn't certain.

As he ran, Atobe crashed into something ahead of him that he didn't realize until too late. A tall and rather thick man glared down, apparently displeased by the collision. It didn't look like he was alone either, and two or three other men with equally unappealing features narrowed their eyes at the smaller male.

"Ahn?" He was already in a bad enough mood and raised his head with a large scowl. Although he was the one not watching where he was going, his attitude ceased to simmer down. He didn't like the look on their eyes and the way they looked at him as if he was something lowly. He wouldn't take that.

"Kid. Look what you did, you've angered our leader, what will you do for us huh?" The group surrounded him menacingly, but Atobe didn't budge. He kept up his attitude, standing as tall as he could and looking like he owned them all.

"Hah, isn't that his fault? What's a fat lump of a third-rate animal doing, blocking ore-sama's path anyway?"

"Why you little!!" One of the smaller ones swung something like a metal bat he was holding at the male. Atobe saw right through it with insight and practiced reflexes from fencing, but as he prepared to dodge, something blocked his way.

"Te-Tezukaaaaa?!" Atobe watched as Tezuka's left arm was struck by the bat, making a nasty sound upon contact. The brunette staggered over and stepped in front of the other buchou, with concern and pain written over his face. The silver haired one could only blink in surprise.

Inside his mind, Mitsu fell to the floor, clutching his arm while Kuni ran to his other self frantically. "MITSUUUUU!"

Something hot and red bubbled inside the arrogant one while the other party looked confused.

"Wha-what was that kid?"

"What the hell?"

"Oh well whatever, they seem to be friends."

"Get them both!"

"Shut up!" Atobe screamed over them and they stopped momentarily out of surprise. "Tezukaa? Tezukaa are you okay?!"

The ring leader raised his nonexistent eyebrow and pointed at the two, "Just beat them up already!"

"Tezuka?" Atobe spoke softly and anxious as he shook the other's shoulder and the brunette winced from pain once more, but refused to cry out. The sound of the men's footsteps irritated the silver haired male, and he swung his arm forward also pointing at them. "I SAID SHUT UP, GO KABAJI!"

Practically out of nowhere, or from the bush that didn't seem to exist two minutes ago, the giant second year of Hyoutei Gakuen appeared with his "Usu," and charged at the group with unbelievable power and chased them into the depths of the road.

"Kabaji-kun…?" only a word of amazement escaped the mouth of the injured one as he slid to the ground and sat, looking blankly at the scene. The one who had ordered had both his hands on his hips looking proud. The brunette felt numb again raising his head to look at the sparkling male, "Where did he-"

"You idiot!" he didn't let him finish his sentence. Instead he kneeled down to inspect the other's arm. Without so much as fingering the wound he could tell that it was broken once again. He swore lightly. "Why? I could have saved myself…"

"It's fine," he realized how much it hurt, but he couldn't understand why he felt more relieved then upset.

"No it's not…with this arm, tennis…!" Atobe grabbed the front of his collar and shook him, but weakly. He looked like he felt responsible for it, although Tezuka knew it was his own action that ended him up this way. It would be the second time the brunette would be unable to play, and the second time it would be his fault.

"Nn…about that," he sighed lightly. Atobe shook him again questioningly. "I don't mind."

Tennis might be important. It was something he lived for. But even if there wasn't tennis, he wouldn't want to die. Therefore he reasoned, his life was more important then tennis. However, more then tennis, Atobe was important. And if Atobe weren't there, there would be no meaning to life. Therefore-

"Why not?!" The angry one was about to shake the other more violently, but he was stopped as tears graced his cheeks. He threw the other to the side and looked away, wiping them quickly. "Shut up! I'm not crying because I'm worried you can't play tennis! Something got in my eye!"

How could he say it? He laughed lightly, despite the pain, and hugged the one that started thrashing in his arms close to himself. That he was more important then his own life?

* * *

AN: Well there it is. =] And thanks to a reviewer, I'm thinking of making another TezukaxAtobe. Probably more serious and better then this one. And possibly a sequel to this.  
Until then. =D Again, thanks so much.


End file.
